


Day 5: Body Worship

by ImagineBeatles



Series: Magical Mystery Smut Month [6]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Positivity, Body Worship, Bottom John, Dirty Talk, M/M, Magical Mystery Smut Month, Paul never stops praising john's body, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Top Paul, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: It's 1965 and John, who has a terrible sweet-tooth, has gained a little weight. Paul, however, loves John's softer, more chubby body, and more than that he likes to show John just how much he adores it in every way he could think of.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Magical Mystery Smut Month [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811731
Comments: 17
Kudos: 99





	Day 5: Body Worship

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was meant to go up yesterday, but because it was my 24th birthday yesterday, I didn't get to finish it on time. Which actually works out great, because now I get to post two fics on the anniversary of John and Paul's first meeting back in 1957. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic and please leave a comment below to tell me what you think!

1965   
John had gained weight. With the fame and the money and John’s natural sweet tooth, Paul had not expected any differently as he watched John guzzle down every sweet and biscuit he either bought or that was delivered to him from their new adoring fans all over the world. For months he had watched John unwrap jaffa cakes and love hearts roles, nibble on jammie dodgers and custard creams, chew on sticky toffees, suck on lemon sherberts, and pop cherry lips and pear drops into his mouth. Where before he had had to steal chocolate bars because his aunt Mimi wouldn’t buy him anything that would ruin his health or his body, the money and fame now meant that John could buy as many sweets as he liked. 

The first thing Paul had noticed, and what to his surprise had piqued his interest, was how John began to fill out his suits a little more. It was a slow and gradual change, but his thighs thickened, his belly and chest grew soft, and Paul soon found love handles growing around John’s hips. They were usually hidden by his suit jacket, but Paul loved slipping his hands beneath it, holding John there and squeezing when they shared a quick snog backstage before a concert or in a supply closet before a press conference.

John’s own feelings about his body were in constant flux. One day he would embrace the softness of his body, preferring it in particular to the bony-ness of their Hamburg days, when they had been underfed to the point where even bland cereal seemed like a special treat. Other days, he despised every inch of himself, and could stand for what seemed like hours in front of the mirror, grabbing at his thighs, his stomach, his chest, making the skin wobble as he watched in disgust. Sometimes those moods went on for days; other times he considered himself a god worth of Aphrodite herself some two hours later. 

Paul, on the other hand, adored his lover’s body no matter what it looked like, and hated to see John so insecure and full of self-hate when he caught him staring into the mirror again, or looking down at his belly with a frown on his forehead. Sometimes he even felt angry with John for it, for hating the body that he loved so much. Of course, he never said that. The last thing John needed was another reason to loath himself. 

If Paul was being completely honest, he loved John’s softer body. He loved the thickness of his thighs, the softness of his chest, his neck, his belly. He liked how comfortable John was to lie against when they were alone in a hotel room after a gig, to rest his head on his chest or his stomach, and how nice John’s thighs felt wrapped around his head when Paul worked him with his mouth, persistently squeezing. 

He loved everything about John’s body, and more than that, he loved to show John just how much he adored it in every way he could think of. 

“M-Macca…” 

John was moaning weakly, his hand grasping at Paul’s hair, pulling and pushing as Paul licked in and out of John’s belly button, occasionally pulling back to nibble at the pale plump flesh surrounding it. His hands were on John’s sides, squeezing and massaging as he laid between his lover’s legs. He could feel the press of John’s cock against his chest through the material of John’s undies, insistent and demanding, but Paul ignored it. 

“Macca...” 

“You’re so gorgeous, John.” 

“Just get on with it, will you?” 

Paul chuckled, glancing up at John from underneath his lashes with a mischievous look as he circled his tongue around John’s belly button again, watching as his lover let his head fall back into the pillow with a frustrated growl. He did look gorgeous, especially when he was so sexually frustrated like now, with his flushed cheeks and his hair already a little bit damp from sweat. 

Paul knew John didn’t like hearing it. Despite that, Paul wanted to make sure his lover knew exactly how gorgeous he was. 

Letting his tongue roll over John’s belly button one last time, Paul began moving his way downwards. He didn’t feel like teasing John, not this time — this was not that kind of shag, and Paul did not feel like getting sadistic. And so he gave in to his lover’s wishes, letting his lips trail down over John’s skin, lower and lower until they found the rough cotton of his underpants. 

Pulling back, he sat up on his knees and slid his hands down to the waistband of John’s briefs, pulling them down slowly as John lifted his legs to help him get them off. 

“You really are stunning,” Paul murmured as he watched John, letting his eyes roam from John’s legs, pale and hairless, soft and grabbable as he dropped the boxer-briefs onto the floor next to the hotel bed. John rolled his eyes, squirming a little in discomfort at the praise. It was clear he wanted to believe it, even if his brain was fighting it. 

Leaning down, Paul laid his hands on either of John’s fleshy thighs, his fingers spread wide as he grasped at them, and pressed a kiss to the pale skin. 

“So beautiful…” he mused, and John let out a choked back whine. Paul, however, simply went on, squeezing the flesh and rubbing his hands over them. He let his mouth trail up, licking and nipping at the skin, moving from one thigh to the other and back again. 

“Soft… and round… and big… and—” 

“Paul…” 

Glancing up at the call of his name, Paul did not pause his kisses, merely acknowledging John’s tentative complaint and holding his gaze as he deliberately ignored it. 

“Gorgeous…” he continued, “warm and pale, soft and strong… smooth and so deliciously chubby—”

“Paul,” John repeated again, whining almost, and when his hands came up to Paul’s hair, pulling insistently to try to get him to stop, Paul paused. Looking up, he kept his mouth attached to the inside of John’s left thigh, merely acknowledging his complaint but deliberately not doing anything about it. 

He bit down on the meaty skin, and John’s whole body tensed. 

“But I’m— I’m  _ fat…” _ he moaned. Paul sighed before letting out a gentle hum, lips curling up into a smile as he pressed another kiss over the raw patch of skin he had created. 

“A little soft around the edges, and  _ so  _ goddamn handsome,” he said, his grin widening into a smirk as John huffed in response, his fingers still pulling at Paul’s hair to get him to stop. “With your big gorgeous thighs, so soft and plump and pretty, so well-rounded and smooth and thick, it’s begging me to touch and kiss and squeeze it, just  _ begging _ me to sink my teeth into it.” 

John whined at his words, and Paul knew he was enjoying the praises even though the words pricked at the insecurities inside of him. 

“I love your body,” Paul continued, looking away to direct his attention back to what he was doing, kissing his way up as his hands played with the creamy flesh.  _ “Especially _ your gorgeous thighs, so wonderfully round, so thick, so plump and perfect,  _ beautifully  _ pudgy.” 

To illustrate his words, Paul sucked little marks into the pale flesh as he moved higher and higher, causing moans to spill from his lover’s lips at the feeling, until he reached the most sensitive skin right by John’s crotch. He rubbed his face into it, moaning and taking in the musky scent he loved so much. 

“Could spend ages worshipping them, John,” he said, voice muffled by John’s body, but still audible, and giving them both another firm squeeze, he added, “kissing and licking and nibbling... I’d rub my cock against them until I come all over them, covering them with my spunk. And then I’d rub that in, too.”

_ “Paul…” _ John’s voice came again, sounding more needy now than embarrassed.Taking pity on him, Paul turned his head and took one of John’s balls into his mouth. He sucked on it softly as the man buckled his hips up, hands pulling Paul’s hair hard enough to make him groan in discomfort. Encouraged, Paul went on to do the same to the other one, running circles around it with his tongue and gently sucking, before he pulled off with a plop and kissed the base of John’s cock instead. 

“You’re so beautiful, John,” he murmured against the hot shaft, pressing open mouthed kisses along the base. His hands flittered up, grabbing his lover’s hips and holding him down, before sliding one under him to grab at his ass instead. “My beautiful boy.” 

He glanced up to see John panting on the bed, cheeks flushed and biting his finger, looking more and more like a walking wet dream. Letting his free hand curl around the base of his lover’s cock, Paul leaned down to take the head into his mouth. John groaned at the sudden wetness that surrounded him and inched his hips up, fucking himself into Paul’s mouth. 

Paul hummed around him. Giving John’s arse a squeeze, he went to work, moving up and down his shaft, letting him slide over his tongue and into his throat repeatedly, as he listened to John breathlessly moaning out his name. Paul’s own cock was unbearably hard in his trousers, and shifting his weight, he managed to press down into the mattress, allowing himself some friction as he worked John with his mouth. 

Paul sucked him with skill, doing all the little things he knew John liked with his tongue as his hand worked John’s cock where his mouth didn’t reach. Hollowing out his cheeks, he applied more pressure before momentarily pulled off with a wet plop. 

The whine John let out in protest made Paul’s cock twitch and with a smirk, he pressed his lips to the head, kissing it sweetly as John inched his hips up in frustration. Giving John’s arse another encouraging squeeze, he looked up at John, knowing how much that drove his partner insane, and carefully parted his lip, letting John push up into his mouth again with a needy groan. 

“Oh Christ!” John moaned and when he felt the head of John’s cock push deeper, Paul opened his throat, allowing his lover to fuck his throat as he tried not to gag and keep eye contact. 

Soon enough he could feel John’s body begin to tremble. He pulled off, and John let out a frustrated whine in response.

“Paul… Paul,  _ please,” _ he moaned and Paul gave the head one last teasing kiss, before he pulled off completely, earning himself another helpless whine. Before John could complain too much however, he gripped at his lover’s thighs again, holding them firmly in his grasp, as he pushed them further apart and up, folding John until they were pressed against his chest. 

“Hold them there,” he said and before John had had the chance to fully process the request, his brain slow with lust, Paul had ducked his head down and licked a long stripe over the crack of John’s ass, making John groan with desperation. Placing his hand on John’s belly, he let his tongue flicker over John’s entrance a few times, making John’s body tremble with need before pulling off.

“Beautiful,” he muttered, more to himself this time, and reached for the lube that was laying on the bed next to them. He unscrewed it, applying some of the oily substance on his fingers to get them nice and wet, before pressing one of them against John’s twitching hole. He slowly slipped it in, unable to stop himself from letting out a small moan. He couldn’t wait to get inside.

“Oh  _ fuck…” _ John moaned above him, and Paul rubbed his stomach soothingly as he worked his finger in at a slow but steady pace, just as he had done countless times before. 

Once it was fully in, he pulled out and added more lube. Pressing in a second time, he watched unabashedly as John took it much easier this time, moaning and pushing back against the intrusion. The sight never ceased to amaze Paul and he bit back a groan as he rubbed himself against the mattress. Fingering John open, Paul moved the single finger in and out a few times, before adding a second, watching as the rim gave way. Moving his fingers slowly at first, he let John adjust before curling them and speeding up. He grinned when John cried out as he rubbed over the little rough bump inside of him. 

“Fuck… Paul, please… Fuck me,” John moaned, pressing back eagerly, and Paul kissed the back of John’s thighs as he pulled his fingers out. 

“Roll over,” he said and with trembling arms and legs, John did as told, rolling up and kneeling on the bed. His body shuddered as Paul ran a hand from John’s thighs, over his arse and lower back, and down to his stomach, feeling the soft pudgy skin there and squeezing. 

“Stop it,” John said, without any real edge to his voice. Paul just hummed, shaking his head as he too got on his knees and positioned himself behind John, draping himself over his back to kiss at the nape of his neck. 

“No,” he said, squeezing again. “It’s so nice and soft.” 

John groaned and Paul chuckled, giving it another gentle squeeze, before pulling back to take hold of his cock. Grabbing the bottle of lube again, he squirted some in the palm of his hand and spread it around his length, before lining himself up with John’s entrance. Kissing the little spot between John’s shoulder blades, he whispered “I love you” before he began pressing in, groaning as his cock was enveloped in hot wet tightness. John’s arse was squeezing him tightly, and Paul’s own body shuddered as John moaned at the feeling of being penetrated. 

“Fuck, you’re amazing,” Paul moaned, almost out of breath as he held still inside of John, giving him a moment to adjust as his hands began to travel over John’s body, pulling and squeezing at the plump flesh of his chest, stomach and thighs. Once John began to relax, Paul slowly started moving, pulling out inch by inch, before pushing back inside, bottoming out and making John groan. 

“I love how soft you feel against me,” Paul moaned as he repeated the movement, kissing his way from John’s back to his shoulder to his neck again and sucking on the man’s skin. “The way your thighs wobble against mine as I fuck into you.” 

To illustrate, Paul gave a rather forceful thrust forward, making John gasp out in pleasure as his body was forced forward, while Paul’s hips and thighs slapped against John’s, making them jiggle. John moaned at the feeling, pressing back against Paul’s hips eagerly. 

“More…” he whispered, voice already weak, “More,  _ please, _ Paul. Get on with it.”

Paul chuckled at his lover’s words and nodded, placing another sweet kiss to John’s neck as he started moving, properly now, setting himself a steady pace as he rolled his hips back and forth. John groaned at the feeling, pressing back, and Paul dug a hand into John’s auburn locks as he fucked him a little harder. 

“Fuck…” John groaned at the feeling and Paul dipped his hands down to feel at the softness of his lover’s chest, fucking him at a steady rhythm as he let the pleasure build up between them, his own hot breath ghosting over John’s heated skin as they moaned in unison. 

Once Paul felt his own orgasm starting to approach, he pulled away, removing himself from John’s back and moving his hands to grab at the love handles by John’s hips, holding him firmly as he began to speed up his thrusts. 

“Oh god… Harder,  _ harder,” _ John moaned, cocking his head back at the change of pace. Paul eagerly complied, using John’s hips for leverage as he began snapping his hips forward, thrusting his cock in and out of John with quick sharp movements, snapping them forward as John clamped down around him. John let out a broken whine at the feeling, now letting out a constant stream of deep groans and grunts as his own hand moved to stroke his cock in time with Paul’s movements. 

“God, John…” Paul moaned in response, his nails digging into John’s flesh. He only needed a little more, and grabbing John’s body, he slowly moved him to lie down on his stomach, trapping his cock between the mattress and his own body. The new position squeezed John’s arse a little tighter around him, and holding on to his lover’s hips, Paul pounded into him harder, chasing his orgasm as John moaned helplessly into the pillow. 

When Paul’s orgasm finally came, he groaned into the flesh of John’s shoulder, biting down on it as he gave one last sharp thrust into his lover, and came deep inside of him, his whole body trembling as John squirmed below him. 

“So gorgeous,” Paul moaned again as he slowly began to pull out of John, letting his eyes roam over John’s highly sensitive body, as he forced his muscles to keep working, pushing himself up so he could roll John back onto his stomach. He let out a curse as he took in the sight of John. 

His cock was still hard, laying heavy and red against his stomach, twitching in desperation, and without another thought, Paul bent down to take it into his mouth again, sucking John off with sloppy sucks as John whined at the feeling. 

“Come for me,” Paul said as he pulled off for a moment, stroking John with his left hand, before taking him back into his mouth. Keeping his eyes on John, his hands roamed over his body, sliding all the way up to squeeze at his chest, as he bobbed his head up and down. 

It didn’t take long before John cried out, pushing his hips up into Paul’s face to force himself all the way inside as he came, whining at the way Paul kept sucking him through it, swallowing it all down with a pleased and satisfied hum. Once John collapsed on the bed, his whole body limp from his orgasm, Paul pulled off, licking around the head of John’s cock to clean up the last drop of come. 

John whined at the overstimulation, and Paul chuckled as he moved to kiss his way up, over his belly and chest, before laying down on top of him and capturing his lips for a kiss.

“You really are stunning,” Paul said as the kiss broke, staring down into John’s eyes as he let his fingers stroke through John’s hair. When John sighed at his words, he frowned. 

“I’m… I’m fat, though...” John said, turning his gaze away, and Paul gave him a soft smile despite the ache in his heart at not having been able to show John he couldn’t care less about that. 

“You’re a bit chubby. And you’re soft. So what? I don’t care,” he said simply, and John smiled in a way that told Paul he still didn’t accept it. Before the other could say anything, though, Paul kissed him again, curling his tongue around John’s and sucking it sweetly. He pulled back again and kissed his jawline. 

“I think you’re beautiful. And I love your body; your flabby chest, your soft little tummy, and your meaty thighs. I wouldn’t just say that if it wasn’t true,” he said and although John still looked a little unsure he smiled. Genuinely. 

“Thanks, Macca,” he said and smiling back, Paul once more leaned up for another kiss as he wrapped his arms around him, holding John close, entangling their legs and refusing to let go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again, chut, for reading this through with me. You're amazing. 
> 
> The next fic will be up in a few minutes for the "spanking" prompt.


End file.
